Road trip
by KhonsuYue
Summary: Aka"How 2 lose a stalker in 10 days!" when Kaiba gets fed up with Yugi and Yami stalking his wife, he call on an old "friend" to solve his problem. But not everything goes as planned. With an introduction of some new characters.
1. The deadly deal

I don't own Jessica Kaiba that honor goes to Crazyboutcena54. I own this story and some of the characters, so I'm not going to complain. Yu-gi-oh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. Once again… I DO NOT OWN THE YU-GI-OH CAST OR JESS KAIBA!!

Thank you and enjoy…..

**Chapter 1 **

**The deadly deal**

Seto Kaiba paced around in office for quit a while. He could feel his hands shaking as they sweat. He knew he shouldn't feel nervous this was a matter of business. Yet it always seems to be the hardest when you're dealing with someone on a personal matter. For months on end; he's been spending his time, money, and his sanity to find the solution for the problem that has been causing him misery, stopping that lame excuse of a pharaoh and his midget partner from stalking his wife, Jessica.

Now he got over the fact that Jess was originally with Yugi, he could handle the fact that Yugi still had feelings for his ex; but he was now losing patience with the fact that with every chance they had, Yami and Yugi would harass her. Now, after all that time; he may have found a solution.

He just hoped he made the right choice…

**/Flashback… three days ago…/**

"_Seto I just can't take it anymore!" Jessica Kaiba cried out as her husband held her tight. "Every time I pick up the phone I always hear their heavy breathing. Every time I go shopping, whenever I turn around I can see them just ten feet away. I even have to look out the bathroom window to make sure they aren't spying on me in the bushes." Kaiba noticed the flowers take were in the trash can, not needing to guess who they were from._

'_Damn those two.' He knew she was trying to act like this didn't bother her for a while; she must have finally lost it when she discovered them in her closet last week. The sound of Sakura's crying pulled the couple from semi-touching moment._

"_Listen Jessica, don't worry about this, I'll find a way to stop those idiots from coming near you. Now go to Sakura, she needs her mom." Giving him a quick hug and kiss, Jessica walked out of the room to put the babies to sleep. Seto plopped into his seat exhaustedly. He tries everything that he could think of. Threats, bribes, calling the police, restraining orders, everything. "DARN IT!" He screamed, slamming his fists on the desk, "What am I going to do, nothing seem to WORK!!!" He pounded his fist down with every word. While he was beating his desk, a silver note fell off the shelf and landed underneath him. "Huh, what's this?" Kaiba grabbed the paper then scanned it. In big bold golden letters it reads; '__**If you ever need a favor, I'm a phone call away' **__with a small cell number. His face soon turn white, he remember this number. He also remembered the owner all to well. Kaiba was desperate to end this nightmare, but was he desperate enough to call…her? Debating his options, he signed._

'_Except for my dignity what have I got to lose? I hope she didn't change her number. ' His trembling fingers dialed the number on his cell. After three long painful rings, a rather dark silky voice answers._

"_Hello, Nokiko here." he swallowed the lump that stopped him from breathing._

"_Hello, Nama." He said at last._

"_Seto Kaiba? My…my will miracles never cease." It answered in an amused tone. He began to lose his patience._

"_Look I don't have time to play games! I…" he groaned, he couldn't believe he had ask Nama out of all people. "I have a favor to ask you."_

"_Oh a little late on that offer don't you think?" she replied bored._

"_Listen here Udo! I…"_

"_Kaiba… I'm hanging up now."_

"_No wait! Please I …I really need your help please." The line went silent for a few minutes, till finally,_

"_Ok give me three days."_

"_What!?! Why three…?"_

"_Well if we're going to have a meeting after 4years we might as well have it face to face, beside in a few minute I have to be in a meeting."_

"_FINE! No tricks Nokiko."_

"_No trick, see ya in three days."_

_He slammed the phone back on the charger then shook his head in fury. _

'_What have I done?'_

_**/End Flashback…/**_

"Is anything wrong Seto?" Jess's question pulled him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh, Jessica… when'd you get here?" Jess narrowed her eyes in suspicions.

"Seto, I been here for 5 minutes, what's wrong with you? You act like your about to meet an ex or something."

Seto flinched at the response,

"Mr. Kaiba…" Roland popped his head into the room, "Miss Udo is here."

"Oh, ah, send her in Roland."

"Right away, sir."

"Seto, who's…?"

"Long time no see Mr. Seto Kaiba!" The Kaibas stared at the woman standing near the door. She looked around her 20s, with light tan skin, dark blue eyes and black hair that stop at her mid-back and layered and she wore a white business suit. She reached out to shake hands with Jessica, "Hello, I'm Nama Udo but please call me Nokiko. And you are?"

"Jessica, Seto's wife." Nokiko's eyes went wide,

"Seto's WHAT!?!" she turned the C.E.O "And when were you going to tell me you got marry?"

"Look, would just get out of my personal life and get down to business?"

"Sure, what is it? You two having a devoice?"

"NO!!!"

"Jeez, I was kidding, sure what's the favor Kaiba?" Jess turned to Kaiba; 'What does Seto have with this girl?' she wonder as Seto drew in a breath.

"I need you to get rid of two guys for me, and make sure it painful."

Nokiko gave a puzzled look, "So you're being stalked?"

"Yes…kind of…" He glanced at Jess for a mere second.

"Then why don't you call the cops?"

"Do you think you be here if that had work?"

She gave some thought to this, "Stubborn stalkers eh? They always seem to be hardest to wipe out." She continued to ponder the thought till, "I got it!"

"So do you have a plan?" Nokiko turned to the desperate Kaiba, her eye shined mischievously.

"Come by tomorrow, you'll have one less problem to worry about."

**Kiju: Next time on How to lose a stalker in 10 days.**

**New faces, new dangers and new…. Love?**

**Will Jess discover the secret between Seto and Nokiko?**

**When will the gang show up in the story?**

**Plus, what's with the men in black?**

**Find out next time….**


	2. What happen?

Kiju: Warning: This story is for pure entertainment and should not be taken seriously.

Khoyu: Thank you and enjoy…

**Last time….**

"_I need you to get rid of two guys for me, and make sure it painful."_

_Nokiko gave a puzzled look, "So you're being stalked?"_

"_Yes…kind of…" He glanced at Jess for a mere second._

"_Then why don't you call the cops?"_

"_Do you think _**you**_ be here if that had work?"_

_She gave some thought to this, "Stubborn stalkers eh? They always seem to be hardest to wipe out." She continued to ponder the thought till, "I got it!"_

"_So do you have a plan?" Nokiko turned to the desperate Kaiba, her eye shined mischievously._

"_Come by tomorrow, you'll have one less problem to worry about."_

**Chapter 2**

**What Happen?**

_**Domino City: 12:00 pm**_

"Hey, wake up!" Hayley Moto whispered, tapping the sleeping figure on the bed.

"Nah, hikari I'm tired. Just need… five more minutes. A muffled voice replied under the covers. The toddler pouted at the response, she hit again only little harder.

"I no Hikawi. I Hayley." The childish response sprang the person up from their peaceful slumber. The child just blinked, she didn't know if the stranger was a boy or a girl. It had long hair and a pretty face like her mom, but it was all flat in the body like her father. "What's your name?" She asked, watching the stranger stretch its arms over its head.

"Huh, oh… right. I'm Yue." It's voice was very pretty, as soft as a mocking bird so she figured that Yue was a girl.

"Tell me Hayley…"

"You know my name?" Her eyes widen is surprise, Yue chuckled, raising off the bed, then turning it back to the couch.

"Of course, you told me last night. I normally don't forget the kids I catch falling from a building. Now," Yue came down till they were at eye level; "Why did you fall out a window?"

"I was looking for my…my mommy and daddy." Hayley's eyes starting to water, "They always say "G'night' to me but they were… gone. And I thought I heard my daddy outside so I looked out and…"

Yue began to panic; "No, no please don't cry I'll help you find them." That seems to calm her down a bit.

"You… You will?"

"Yup!" Yue smiled, extending a pinky, "Pinky swear."

"Pinky swear." Hayley repeated as their pinkies linked.

"Now, how about we get some lunch?" Yue stood up then offered a hand to the child.

"Yay, I want Pena butta and yelly." After checking out of the small hotel, Hayley and Yue went off to find her parents or rather some place that sells Pb and j.

**YUMMMYYUMMYPBNJINMYTUMMY**

Yami was furious. It was bad enough that he was banned from the Kaiba estate; to make matters worse Kaiba updated his security system with high techs and pit-bulls. He already lost his favorite pair of pants to those mutts, and if that wasn't enough his stupid baby's mama lost his daughter.

_**/Flashback… Serenity's apartment 8:00am/**_

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HAYLEY?!?" Yami screamed staring at the Wheeler in disbelief._

"_I didn't lose her!" She protested weakly, "I left her with Joey and my dad for the weekend and now she's gone."_

_Yami was seeing red, "YOU IDIOT! WHAT KIND OF RETARD PUTS A CHILD IN THE HANDS OF A DRUNK AND A MONKEY!?!"_

_"Well if I such an idiot, WHY DON'T YOU GO OUT THERE AND FIND HER?"_

_"FINE I WILL! AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THE CHILD SUPPORT, BECAUSE WHEN THIS IS ALL OVER I'M TAKING HER INTO MY CUSTODY!"_

"_WAIT, YOU CANT TO THAT!"_

"_Watch me." He said coldly, staring daggers into Serenity. He began walking straight towards the door. As it began to open a plate flew past his head, missing him by half an inch, shattering as it came in contact with the wall._

"_Go to hell pharaoh!" He turned to the fuming Wheeler, "I'll see you there whore." He said calmly yet his voice was dripping of hatred, slamming the door behind him._

_**/End Flashback…/**_

"DAMNIT, where could Hayley be?" He searched around the city for hours on end and came up with nothing. He growled deep in his throat as an image of a certain rival filled his head_. 'Damn Kaiba, having a wife who actually TAKES CARE OF HIS KIDS! While I have to go looking for my kid the bitch lost.'_

As he waited for the light to go red at the cross walk, a flash of color reach the corner of his eye. He turned his head slightly, noticing a small figure in a tiny corner restaurant. He narrowed his eyes trying to forces more. From he was standing he figure the stranger was around 17 or 18 but he try to look closer at the face. Long raven black hair tied in a low pony tail, short bangs that were strangely highlighted blonde, large emerald eye with flicks of gold, a simple noise and semi full lips. Yami mused the stranger was strangely beautiful, the exact opposite of Jess or any other girl he'd seen in his life. 'If fortunes were based by beauty then Jessica may have a little competition.' His eyes slowly lingered downward; a simple dark red jersey was all he could see. 'Humph no curves; defiantly male. Too bad.' he signed disappointedly. Before he turned his attention back to the light, he noticed a pretty young waitress brought a booster chair and began to help him place a small child into the seat. Yami's eyes widen in shock and horror. The child was Hayley.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!!!" He exploded then stormed into the street. Unaware of the traffic coming towards him, Yami was so enraged he didn't even notice the two hummers, the semi truck and the high speed motorcycle missing him by a mere inch. A bright red Corsica takes a screeching halt in front of him.

"Hey, watch where you're going you arse!" the drivers yells in frustration.

"Up yours pal." The ex-pharaoh flips-off the driver then reached the other side. As he soon as he entered a waitress popped out in a sickly cheery voice, "Welcome sir, how many in your par…" but he passed by her stopping in front of the boy. He was too deep in the menu to even notice him but that was different to Hayley.

"Daddy!" she cried happily, the boy looks up from the menu; Yami grabbed him from his collar.

"What are **YOU** doing with…My…DAUGHTER?!?"

The boy just blinked in confusion, "Oh she's yours?"

"Of course she's mine. WE have the same face!" For a mere second Yami thought he saw a spark of anger in the stranger's eyes. Before he could blink, Yami felt a sharp joint of pain, he found himself on top of a flipped over table with the stranger on the top of him. He grasped Yami by the by the collar of his jacket, his eyes shinning with the same anger and frustration the pharaoh had only seconds before. Food flew everywhere; landing on the wall, floor even on them. He couldn't hide the look of surprise left on his face, it all happen so fast.

"What the hell are you doing!?!" The dirty pair turned their heads to a rather large waitress. Although she looked around her 60s she grabbed the two right off the bed without a struggle. She held Yami up by his buckled collar while he held the boy by a thin gold chain. "Now I don't know what this is about…" She began in a heavy Russian accent, "But this is not Fight Club." she drags them straight to the door.

"You can't do this!" Yami protested,

"Watch me." She muttered throwing the ex king five feet out the door. She pulled the other up so they were in eye contact. "You got some thing to say too tough guy?"

"Yes," he spoke calmly, "My I please retrieve my little companion before I take my leave?" He jerked his thumb in the direction of the little toddler with smears of jelly around her face as she happily ate the sandwich, unaware of the incident hat had happen.

The woman hesitates for a second, "Get her then get out." Yami's eyes widen as the she put the teen back on his feet; he was tossed out the door like last week's garbage while the other gets a slap on the wrist.

"What the hell is this?" He bellowed scraping the mash potatoes out of his hair; the waitress gave the King a cold stare, "Unlike you, the boy showed some manners."

Yami watch as the stranger throw a couple bills on the table, pick up his daughter, and bowed to the woman before the door was shut behind him.

"Daddy!" Hayley grinned as she jumped out of the teen's hands and into her father's arm. "Daddy."

"Are you alright Hayley? This punk didn't touch you did he?" He glared at the teen well he checked around for any bruises on her.

"No, Uwa aved me and said that we ould find you."

"He what? What did he save you from?"

"Falling out of a window…" The teen said at last, crossing his arms over his chest, "And you "Daddy" have a lot to explaining to do.

**OhlookatthemessIhopetheyregonnapayforthat**

'Oh man how depressing' Yugi thought a dark storm cloud hovering above him. He and the pharaoh where all ready banned from the Kaiba estate, Yami been going through another one of his chaotic mood swings so he had to stay clear for a while, Tea's been yelling at him because Yami stood her up on their date for the tenth time; How it was his fault he really couldn't see; and it's been days since he had seen Jessica.

'Oh my sweet Jess, why must you torture me?' He thought bitterly, unaware of the cars speeding towards him.

"Hey watch out."

Yugi turn towards the car, his eye were caught in the headlights and his legs were unable to move. He closed his eyes; waiting for the impact. Without any warning, He felt a strong force the heard the car's engine passed him. Slowly opening his eyes, he say the deep blue of the sky with sky scrapers begging to dip into the clouds.

"I..I'm alive?" he soon coughs realizing the extra weight on his chest. Looking down his eyes widen as two jade colored orbs stared back at him. The boy, by his guess, was around his height maybe shorter by an inch or two. He was fair skin and dark raven hair tied in a low pony tail. Yugi couldn't help but blush, for a boy had a really feminine face. _'He almost as pretty as Jess._' Blinking back into reality, Yugi felt the warm energy of the teen's palm as it gently touched his for head.

Are you feeling ok?" The teen asked, his voice was as light as a bell and a little husky. "I hope your landing wasn't hard enough for you to lose brain cells." Yugi felt more blood creeping up into his checks.

"Uh… y…yea…Yeah, I'm ok. Now could you please get off me?"

Blinking in confusion, the stranger soon realized the situation, bolting off the duelist.

"Sorry about that," he began helping the duelist up; "I was trying to make sure you didn't get squished." Yugi was speechless he didn't know what to say. "Oh right, I forgot to say who I was didn't I?" Rather surprised by the question he gave a quick nod. The teen bows as a gentleman would to a maiden, "My name is Kiki Masano and you are?"

"Uh, Yugi…Yugi Mouto." He could help but to feel embarrassed, no man in this modern day time has ever gave _that _kind of greeting, not even to another guy. A thought soon came to him. "Isn't "Kiki" a girl's name?" Yugi felt his foot jabbing deep within his throat.

The teen just shrugged; "It's a unisex name, beside who cares? It's just a name." His friendly smile soon fades a bit, "Are those guys with you?" He asked looking past his spiky hair.

Yugi was puzzled; "Who?"

"Them."

Before he turned around a sharp pain jabbed deep in the back of his head. "Yugi!" he heard Kiki call out; then soon his eyes were greeted to darkness.


End file.
